


Protection

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Protectiveness, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Mina will do anything she can to stop Count Dracula getting to her beloved Lucy...
Relationships: Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleleotas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Lucy lay still and peaceful, her breathing slow but regular; a soft flush warmed her pale cheeks and a silver crucifix was clutched in her slender hands. Mina bent to kiss her forehead and her lips before taking up her seat beside the bed.

Garlic festooned the window frame, and a sharpened stake was at the ready by Mina’s chair. Mina gazed fondly down at Lucy before looking back to the closed and bolted window.

There was no way she would ever let the Count take sweet Lucy from her, and she was ready to attack him if he tried.


End file.
